


Bottle Rocket

by Glowstickia



Series: Pnat One-Shots [8]
Category: Paranatural (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 07:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5776858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glowstickia/pseuds/Glowstickia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is Independence Day and the gang is ready to fight the sky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bottle Rocket

**Author's Note:**

> I started this fic last summer while watching Independence Day and figured it was high time I finished it.
> 
> No children or aliens were harmed in the making of this fic.

With school out, no one could contain them. They ran loose through the streets of Mayview. Only the crew's parents could contain them and the occasional cop. They almost got in trouble with the law once, had to do with disturbing the peace and loitering on private property or some nonsense. Today, of course, was different.

Johnny readjusted the bag's strap again, grinning ear to ear as the group's conspiracy theorist, Stephen, continued to ramble on about what really went down 1776. "I'm tellin' ya the aliens didn't stand a chance against George Washington's cannons."

Ollie put the cooler he was carrying under his arm. “I dunno Stephen. The aliens came in spaceships right? I’m pretty sure they could wipe out cannons.”

“Well, we won the fight or we would’ve had lizardmen overlords running the planet.” Stephen made a fist and shook it at the sky. “You’ll never take me alive! You hear me lizardmen!”

RJ put their hand on Stephen’s fist and slowly pulled it down. “Relax. If they were coming for you we’d take them down together. Right Johnny?”

Johnny turned at the call of his name and started walking backwards. “Not happenin’ Stephoroni.” He gestured to his bag, “We gots the supplies to fight back the aliens before they even think about landing on our planet.” Johnny spinned forward and continued walking. He didn’t want to trip on a rock or a stray can again.

Stephen rubbed his hands together. “I can’t wait for nightfall. The aliens won’t know what hit ‘em.” He stopped at the entrance to the tunnel they were about to walk through. His eyes widened. “WAIT!” Everyone turned to him. Confusion read on their faces. “What if the they’re hiding out and are planning a land attack while we’re busy aiming at the sky.”

RJ stared at him wide-eyed and put a hand over their mouth. Johnny placed a hand on RJ’s shoulder. “THEN WE AIM AT THE TUNNEL!” He declared before taking off his back and holding it out to RJ.

RJ blinked. They hesitantly dug through the ‘weaponry’ and chose a small, yet effective, bottle rocket. They looked up at Johnny, “Do I get dibs on alien shins?”

“Do aliens even have shins?” Ollie questioned as he rubbed his chin thoughtfully with his free hand.

RJ walked to the center of the tunnel entrance and set the explosive up. “Then I have the equivalent of their shins.” They grinned before lighting the rocket.

Everyone dashed away from their ‘loaded missile’ and waited impatiently for the rocket to launch. Seconds later it zipped in the air, bounced off the tunnel ceiling, and came shooting at the group.

“THEY’RE FIGHTING BACK!” Stephen shouted.

Ollie dropped the cooler, picked up RJ and Johnny, whom in turn grabbed the back of Stephen’s shirt as he passed and was promptly dragged a good meter before the bottle rocket exploded. Johnny released his hold of Stephen’s now-super-stretched-mom-will-probably-kill-him-shirt, and nearly fell face first on the ground. Ollie gently dropped RJ and Johnny. The group collected themselves, checking each other over for any signs of bottle rocket fall out or scrapes anyone might have picked up while scurrying away. Everyone slowly walked back towards the tunnel entrance, Ollie picking up the cooler along the way.

Ollie placed the cooler down and wiped his hands. “So now what?”

All eyes were on Johnny. He shrugged, “Stay here seems good.”

Stephen gestured wildly at the tunnel, “But it's not safe here!” he argued, “They fired back!”

“They don’t want us to go through the tunnel obviously.” Johnny countered. “We can set up base here and fire all we want at the sky. And if they plan to come out of the tunnel then we’ll strike. They will be too terrified to make it passed us.”

Stephen’s lips thinned. “I guess that works.” He turned to RJ to find them sitting on top of the cooler sipping on a juice box. He sighed. Once RJ was settled, there was no use budging them. “All right, let’s set up base!” He punched his hand. “They won’t see us comin’.”

And so the delinquents stayed the rest of the day, occasionally firing their supply and went full attack on the sky once the fireworks started lighting up the night. The aliens, for the 240th year in a row, had lost the battle.


End file.
